Meet Mackenzie
by victoriousgurl123
Summary: Mackenzie Sikowitz is Erwin Sikowitz's oldest child. She's rude and calculating and mean. In a Regina George kind of way. What will happen when she's forced to come to Hollywood Arts? Will anyone managed to see the 'Real Mackenzie' behind her comments?
1. Chapter 1

Erwin Sikowitz was in the middle of telling his class about the art of acting and his failed/successful auditions. When suddenly, the door opened to reveal a familiar face. "AHHH!" Sikowitz yelled.

Everyone gave him a weird look. Mackenzie gave him a raised eyebrow from the doorway. "Just the greeting I was hoping for." She sneered.

"I'm not the only one seeing her? Am I?" Sikowitz asked worriedly sipping on his coconut. Mackenzie was with her mom, step-dad and siblings/ step-siblings in New Jersey. Right?

Tori shook her head. "It's just no one cared enough to say anything." Jade sneered.

Sikowitz ignored Jade's gank comment and turned to the girl in the doorway. "Is there any reason you're here?" He asked confused. Mackenzie sighed. "Don't get any ideas. Mom made me audition." She snapped.

"I'm sorry... Not to be rude... But who are you?" Tori asked bringing Sikowitz out off his train of thoughts.

Mackenzie smirked awaiting his answer. Although, she could feel the nerves bubbling in her chest. "This is my eldest child, Mackenzie Sikowitz." Erwin told them all.

Cat's eyes widened comically. "Huh! I didn't know you were pregnant!" Cat squealed. At the comment, everyone felt the urge to face palm. "No, Cat. That's not how-" Jade started slightly annoyed.

"Did it hurt? I heard it really hurts." Cat said seriously. Mackenzie snorted. "The only thing that hurt... Was being related to this buffoon." She snapped.

"Kenzie..." Sikowitz started. "Don't call me that. My name is Mackenzie. Not Kenzie, or Ken, or Ken-Ken, or Mac." Mackenzie hissed sitting down next to Jade sliming in her chair annoyed.

"What? Did he shoot your puppy or something?" Jade sniggered. But the annoyance was clear in her voice.

No one in the class other than this mystery new girl, could think of a reason for Sikowitz's own child to hate him. Sure, Sikowitz was kind of weird. But that's no reason to be hated.

"Jade. Stop. Let them figure it out." Beck soothed. Mackenzie rolled her eyes but said nothing.

... ... .. . .. ... ...

"Who thought Sikowitz's daughter would be so hot?" Rex asked rhetorically. "Gross. You did not just say that. Sikowitz teaches us. That's so wrong." André said.

"So... You don't think she's attractive at all?" Robbie asked surprised. André sighed. "I do." He muttered looking down at his chips. "Are we just going to sit around talking about how hot that idiot is? Or are we going to find her and crush the secrets out of her?" Jade snapped.

"A little violent don't you think?" Tori asked. "Oh poor Tori Vega. Is Big Bad Jade too scary for you?" Jade asked in her Sally Peaches voice.

Tori slammed a hand on the table. "I don't talk like that!" She yelled annoyed. Cat jumped then giggled. "Wouldn't it be so cool to see a dog in a cowboy hat?" Cat asked the table giggling softly under her breath.

All she got in reply was blank stares. But that didn't stop the red-head proceed to tell a story about her brother dressing up as a dog before he was almost run over by their neighbour.

Jade elbowed Tori hard in the stomach. "Ow. That was my rib cage." The former whined. Silently, Jade pointed at Mackenzie Sikowitz.

"That's her." Robbie swallowed. Since when did he become observant?

Dark green eyes scanned the tables for a place to sit. Mackenzie was about to turn on her heel when a group from her father's class motioned her over.

So, she sighed walking over to the eagerly waving redhead. "Hi! I'm Cat!" The girl smiled. Mackenzie was sure half of the Café had heard by now. "Pleasure." She drawled boredly.

Honestly, Mackenzie had been looking forward to this chance her mother had given her. Until, she walked into her first class 10 minutes late. She should've known it was some rouse designed to serve her mother's selfish needs.

The rest of the occupants introduced themselves each giving her a different look.

Andrè- Desire

Robbie- Nervous

Tori- Confusion

Cat- Innocence

Beck- Observing

Jade- Fury

Mackenzie preferred Jade's emotion over everyone else's. At least then, it was easier to break them. When people are in that state of anger, when they see nothing but red, they're at their most vulnerable.

"Why do you hate your dad?" Cat asked so innocently, it was impossible to stay too annoyed at her. Who could? As far as Mackenzie could tell she was a harmless bundle of adorableness.

That didn't mean she was willing to spill everything to them. Oh no. Defiantly not.

"He fell off his pedestal. There's no way he's climbing back onto it now." Mackenzie said carefully choosing her words.

One slip of her tongue... And she'd be back into a web of lies and truths and accusations.


	2. Chapter 2

Mackenzie's hand gripped the wheel annoyed. Her fingers were turning pale. Today was Thursday. Thursday the 15th of May if you must know.

It's not like Mackenzie cared. There was absolutely nothing to remember. (According to her step-father. She bet her actual father wouldn't remember, he hardly knew the difference between Tuesday and Saturday. But hey, let a girl dream…)

A hand tapped against her window tentatively. "What do you want Vega?" Mackenzie snapped. Tori rolled her eyes slightly before giving her a polite smile.

"Your dad wanted me to give you this." Tori said to the annoyed looking blonde. Surprisingly Mackenzie looked hopeful and slightly innocent. Mackenzie snatched the box from Tori. Inside was… A jumper she left at his house?

Of course, she should've really expected it. With an annoyed snort, Mackenzie threw the box roughly onto her backseat and slammed the door.

"Not what you wanted?" Tori asked nervously. "What do you think?" Mackenzie sneered stomping towards the entrance of Hollywood Arts. Her red heels could be heard from a mile away.

Cat skipped over to the pair, oblivious of Mackenzie's sour look on her face. "Hey guys! It's my brother's birthday today. Isn't that fun?" The redhead giggled. "No it's stupid. Birthday's suck. No one likes them." Mackenzie snapped.

"Really? I thought you'd love that sort of thing. Presents, cake and everyone talking about how much they love you." Jade snickered her and Beck entering the conversation.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "They're childish and immature. Basically everyone's saying, 'Hey, another year closer to dying! Let's have a party. P.S. Everyone's just here for the cake.'" She snapped.

"Aww. I bet if you had a surprise birthday party that would change your mind." Cat smiled. "No. I'd just think they were all burglars and call the cops." Mackenzie snorted.

Beck laughed. "You probably won't be saying that on your birthday. When you get a ton of presents." André pointed out. It was almost as ironic as it was sad. "Most of them are useless anyway. Birthday's are just another holiday for superficial freaks." Mackenzie shrugged.

That's when the bell rang signalling it was time for class. With Erwin Sikowitz.

. .. … …. … .. .

"Good morning class. May the coconuts be with you." Sikowitz said bowing. "What the hell?" Jade muttered narrowing her eyes confused.

"Our new topic for this semester is fake relationships and stage kissing. So… Everyone will pick a name out of this hat and that's who you'll be 'dating' for the rest of the semester. Get it? Good." Sikowitz smiled brightly picking up a hat filled with names.

"Wait hold on… What about me and Jade? We only just got back together." Beck said confused. "Then I guess you and your freaky girlfriend will just have to take a break. Idiot." Mackenzie snapped.

Jade leaned over ready to punch her. "Want to say that again?" She sneered. "What? You deaf?" Mackenzie asked back rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Okay settle down. Both of you stop being such ganks." Sikowitz said.

Beck picked first with an annoyed sigh. Jade looked relieved when her boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend she supposed) read out the name, 'Cat Valentine.'

Next, Jade put her hand in. "Robbie Shapiro." The Goth scowled annoyed. Robbie looked like he was going to wet his pants. The sight almost made up for her predicament. But not quite.

Then it was Andrè's turn. "Sinjin Van Cleef." He said disgusted. Sinjin let out a small cheer.

"Toro, your turn!" Sikowitz said enthusiastically. Tori sighed not bothering to correct the crazy teacher. "Mackenzie Sikowitz?" She read out nervously. The mentioned girl scowled glaring at both her dad and Tori.

"Uggghhhh!" Mackenzie groaned throwing her head back annoyed. Jade smirked glad to see she wasn't the only one suffering. Tori too, looked exasperated and slightly annoyed.

Everyone had figured out that Mackenzie was a mean girl in the short weeks she'd been here. Honestly, no one would be surprised if she was somehow related to a real life Regina George instead of Erwin Sikowitz.

Mackenzie wasn't really paying attention as her dad listed the date nights and the rules. Well, half-listening enough to know the general idea.

Her mind was already somewhere else. Old Birthday's. Most were awful, horrendous. But there were a few that were okay. Though, those 'okay' Birthday's could never out shine her 13th birthday.

…. … .. . .. … ….

At lunch, Mackenzie sat at the table with her 'friends' I guess you could call them. Although, Mackenzie was pretty sure she was only here because of Cat.

Peacefully, she read her book as the others talked. It was called 'The Scarlet Letter' one of Mackenzie's favourites. Something about it just appealed to her.

"I didn't know you were such a nerd." Jade sneered. Mackenzie's head snapped up so fast, that she was in serious danger of getting whiplash. Words died in her throat. Tears were starting to gather in Mackenzie's green eyes.

"Shut up you freak! Why don't you hug your scissors or something? At least I have a brain." Mackenzie snapped when she finally regained her ability to speak.

Her voice was filled with so much anger it surprised everyone at the table. It seemed Jade had found a weak spot in Mackenzie Sikowitz's armour. And she intended to use it to her utter advantage.

"Oh poor little nerd. What are you going to do? My math homework?" Jade laughed. Mackenzie huffed pushing Jade into a trash can.

Then she leaned over the shocked raven-haired teenager. "Ever call me that again… And you may as well be digging up your grave. Got it, West?" Mackenzie said menacingly. But Jade didn't even get a chance to reply before Mackenzie stormed off her heels clicking with each step.

"Have fun dating her." Andrè muttered but his eyes watched as Mackenzie walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Mackenzie shifted uncomfortably in the tight-fitting dress. It was meant for some social gathering her mother had dragged her to. All Mackenzie remembered about the gathering was it was so dull she almost forgot her own name.

"So…?" Tori said awkwardly. "Just be glad my plans were flexible enough to be cancelled." Mackenzie snapped pretending to have done Tori some huge favour by sitting here.

They were at Tori's house. Her parents were with Trina for an audition in New York. Trina had left with stars in her eyes bragging about how she was going to be a big star. She'd always had a thing for Broadway apparently.

An awkward silence hung over the pair for a minute. "We may as well get to know each other." Tori said. Questions about Mackenzie were buzzing in her brain waiting to be answered.

"Whatever." The blonde said nonchalantly. She looked at her nails. Midnight Blue.

For a moment, Tori thought of which question to ask. "What school did you used to go to?" Tori asked.

Mackenzie paused a shudder making it's way down her spine. "Ashford Boarding School For Girls, New York." She recited. "Sounds fancy." Tori laughed.

A scowl crossed Mackenzie's face as she made sure to stay in character. "Oh yeah. So fancy. Especially the whole, classroom of greasy haired girls and damp rooms." Was her sarcastic response. It was a lie. To make her seem like she'd been the best.

Honestly, Mackenzie didn't know why she felt the need to impress Tori. But she did.

"Anyway… What's your favourite flavour of Chapstick?" Mackenzie asked casually. "Watermelon." Tori replied automatically. In reply, Mackenzie raised an eyebrow. "Even bubblegum is better than watermelon." She sniggered.

Tori rolled her eyes and pushed Mackenzie lightly. "What's yours?" The brunette asked playfully annoyed. "Peppermint or peach. I can never decide." Mackenzie replied boredly.

"What's your favourite colour?" The blonde continued before Tori could say anything.

Tori smiled. "Blue." She said as if it were obvious. "When's your birthday?" Tori replied. Mackenzie's face turned serious and annoyed. "The day we were assigned this stupid assessment." She snapped.

Tori's eyes widened. If her eyes hadn't deceived her, Mackenzie hadn't had any presents, no cake, no Birthday song, nothing. Her own dad didn't seem to remember.

"Really?" Tori asked stupidly. Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Just put a movie on or something." She sneered no longer interested in the game Tori had suggested.

A confused look crossed Tori's face. "Why didn't Sikowitz seem to care or even know?" Tori asked. Mackenzie shrugged faking nonchalance. "He gets his days mixed up I guess." She said as if it didn't matter.

"But that's the day his daughter was born. It must've been at least a little significant." Tori pointed out.

It seemed Tori had struck a nerve by the look on Mackenzie's face. "Well it wasn't. It was just another boring Thursday where he sets messed up tasks for us. And people wonder why I hate that man." Mackenzie snapped.

. .. … …. … .. .

Mean Girls. Tori had suggested it and Mackenzie had felt obliged to like the Teen Comedy.

And she would've. It was hilarious. Her sides had stitches from laughing. But honestly, some parts scared Mackenzie. Parts where Cady overthrew Regina. Made her feel fat.

Mackenzie didn't really notice she was clinging to Tori's dress as Regina was slowly getting her reputation destroyed by a originally optimistic, oblivious redhead.

Tori looked over at the terrified blonde. At first she'd been confused why Mackenzie was acting like the light-hearted movie was some kind of horror movie. Then, she remembered how similar Regina and Mackenzie were.

It seemed, Mackenzie had some type of fear of becoming like Regina. Her cold mask breaking from the floor slipping from her fingertips, or forcefully removed from her.


	4. Chapter 4

With a start, Mackenzie shot up in her bed. Slowly, she removed the cool fabric of her sleeping mask from her face.

It was only a dream. But it wasn't…

"Time for school." Her step-dad shouted from the hallway. Doors were being opened and people being shaken awake from their innocent, rainbow coloured dreams.

Mackenzie could hear him struggling in the next room over with 10-year-old Joseph. She could also feel sticky sweat clinging to her so Mackenzie trudged over to the bathroom for another day at Hollywood Arts.

. .. … …. … .. .

"Hey Mackenzie! Do you think unicorns exist? I do!" Cat smiled excitedly. Mackenzie slammed shut her locker annoyed. "No you idiot. Unicorns don't exist. Go pester someone else with your nonsense." She snapped at the eager girl.

Tori, Jade and Andrè walked over. "What's up with you?" Jade snorted raising an eyebrow. "None of your business scissor hugger." Mackenzie sneered stomping away to class.

As Mackenzie walked to class, she couldn't stop herself from repeating the dream in her mind over and over. What was wrong with her? She had to distract herself somehow…

"Mackenzie! Wait up!" A voice said behind her. With a huff, Mackenzie turned to face Tori.

"What do you want Vega?" Mackenzie snapped as Tori walked over. "Sikowitz said we need to walk to classes together." Tori said awkwardly. A look that Tori couldn't quite decipher crossed Mackenzie's features.

Mackenzie snorted turning back to the direction she was walking. "Are you okay? You seem upset." Tori said confused as they walked to Sikowitz's class.

"Oh because you know me so well." Mackenzie sneered sarcastically. "I'm just trying to help." Muttered Tori. In reply Mackenzie snapped, "Maybe I don't want your help."

"Fine." Tori replied more offended than she thought she'd be. She wasn't really sure why she cared so much about Mackenzie. It's not like they could've been classed as friends. In fact, Tori wasn't sure what they could be classed as.

…. … .. . .. … ….

"Today, we'll be doing hot-seating. Now who wants to ask the questions?" Erwin Sikowitz said to the class. Tori, Cat, Beck and Jade all raised their hands.

Sikowitz smiled. "Jade… Who do you want to question?" He asked. "Mackenzie Sikowitz." Jade smirked widely. With a roll of her eyes, Mackenzie sat on the chair opposite Jade on stage.

Jade thought for the best question to ask the girl for a moment. "Why are you in such a bad mood?" She asked boredly. Jade hoped Mackenzie's answer would be somewhat interesting.

"None of your business." Mackenzie sneered. "Don't be such a gank! Answer the question." Sikowitz sighed. A glare was shot his way but Mackenzie turned to Jade.

"Because… My straighteners were broken and I had to use my brother's." Mackenzie lied. She stroked her blonde hair sadly to strengthen the lie. "You don't use straighteners." Cat squeaked out remembering the sleepover they had last week.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in such a bad mood?" Repeated the raven-haired teenager. "You're too nosy for your own good." Mackenzie sneered avoiding the question.

"Just answer it. It's not a big deal." Robbie sighed. "Shut it Puppet Boy." Snapped Mackenzie. "I'm not a puppet." Rex said annoyed. "Doesn't look that way to me, puppet." Mackenzie retorted rolling her eyes.

Again, Jade repeated the question with a smirk. The answer had to be somewhat interesting if Mackenzie lied about it.

But she never got her answer. Instead, Mackenzie stood up storming off.

. .. … …. … .. .

Mackenzie's thoughts wondered back to her dream and the events before hand. At dinner. No one had been home. And well… Mackenzie had fallen into old habits.

She'd promised she wouldn't do it again. But it was far from the first time this week.

No one could know that Mackenzie had slipped back into the darkness. It would just mean more white hospital walls, the hospital sheets that were much to cold and those disappointed eyes saying she should've really tried harder to stop.

Yet it wasn't Mackenzie's fault. In her eyes, she didn't live up to expectations.

Everyone looked at her like she was too little, too much, too quiet, too loud, too fat, too thin, too nice, too mean. Just… Not enough and yet trying too hard. There was no in between. Never perfect enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Raindrops fell softly against Mackenzie's car window. A smile overtook her face. Something about rain always brightened her day. Her heart felt like singing and it felt like anything at all were possible.

That's what Mackenzie hated most about LA. It hardly ever rained.

But now that it did, Mackenzie's heart beat in time with the soft pitter-patter of rain against her cool window. And Mackenzie couldn't remember how she could've ever felt sad in her whole lifetime.

Then she saw the sign spelling out 'Hollywood Arts'. Suddenly, everything washed over Mackenzie feeling too intensely cruel. And Mackenzie remembered who she was.

As Mackenzie pulled into a parking space, she could taste the bile on her tongue again.

Her life wasn't supposed to be soft tender smiles and sweet laughter that sounded more like birds singing. No. It was supposed to be jagged broken smirks and fake laughter that sounded more like hearts breaking.

A scowl replaced Mackenzie's soft smile. Mackenzie stomped through the puddles and over to her locker decorated in ribbon and glitter (it shined brighter than Mackenzie's soul ever did).

"Hey Kenzie!" Giggled a familiar voice. Of course, Cat could never remember how much Mackenzie hated the nickname. So Mackenzie long stopped trying to get her to.

"Valentine." Mackenzie drawled boredly. Cat giggled again. "Hey guys!" Tori smiled brightly.

Mackenzie walked away and off to class. Behind her, she could hear Tori excusing herself and following her lead. "You know… Sometimes you could at least try to be nice." Tori muttered softly.

Just loud enough for Mackenzie to hear. The comment made the blonde stop suddenly in her tracks. Tori silently cursed as she collided with Mackenzie's back.

But she didn't have time to recover before Mackenzie spoke. "Shut it, Vega. I haven't had my coffee, so the last thing I need is your snarky attitude."

"I didn't…" Started Tori. Though, Mackenzie had already started walking.

. .. … …. … .. .

"Good morning class! Let's check in on our couples!"Erwin Sikowitz said a little too eagerly. The tone of his voice and how he leaned forward innocently was really annoying Mackenzie.

Jade and Robbie were the first ones that were called up for their report.

"Robbie's an annoying Slimeball with no spine." Jade snapped. "You cut up Rex's tee-shirt!" Robbie yelled. "Next!" Sikowitz called.

Cat skipped on stage with Beck following her amused. "Beck's nice! He gave me candy. Really, really nice candy." She giggled licking her lollipop. "We went on the Ferris Wheel and the ice cream shop which was quite fun." Beck shrugged casually.

Sikowitz let out light snoring sounds. "Next!"

Hesitantly Tori walked up on stage. With a exasperated groan Mackenzie walked on stage. "Anything interesting?" Sikowitz asked hopefully.

"No. Vega is predictable and boring." Mackenzie answered. "Well… I learnt a lot about you." Tori replied carefully.

Sikowitz sat up interested. "What? What did you learn?" He asked smiling.

"Mackenzie's birthday is the 15th of May. The day we were set this assignment. And she didn't get one present." Tori said loudly before she could stop herself.

People started whispering and staring at Mackenzie.

So, Mackenzie glared at Tori. "Oh how sweet of you Vega." She snapped sarcastically. Then before anyone else could say a word… Mackenzie stormed out of the room.

"She really loves slamming doors." Andrè pointed out when the door slammed with a loud 'BANG'. Robbie nodded in agreement. "I knew I forgot something!" Sikowitz smiled but returned to the lesson as if it didn't matter too much.

…. … .. . .. … ….

As Jade passed a bathroom stall she could hear gagging and sobbing. So she looked around before curiously opening the door.

Jade stepped back in surprise almost tripping over her boot laces in the process.

But she didn't so Jade stepped fully into the stall. "Do you have food poisoning?" Asked Jade hoping she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing. Jade may hate Mackenzie Sikowitz but that doesn't mean she hopes the girl has an eating disorder.

"No." Mackenzie whispered her voice sounding broken. "Are you ill?" Jade pressed on.

Mackenzie sniggered. "We both know what's happening. Only Cat wouldn't." She said almost choking on her tears. To both of their surprise Jade closed the door softly and sat down next to the blonde.

"Why?" Jade asked.

With a sigh Mackenzie turned towards Jade.

"When I was younger I used to eat my feelings. I would eat and eat. The weight started building up and so did the insults. Soon enough my only friends came from movies or books or cartoons. Mother and father argued non-stop so they weren't much help. But then, I was in the bathroom and a girl came up to me. She told that she would be my friend and that she'd help me loose weight. And she did. The girl taught me how to throw up my food. Soon enough I'd gone from 15 stone to 8 stone. I was on top of the world. People suddenly cared. They used me. But it didn't matter because they cared. I was something other than useless." Mackenzie told Jade.

Jade shook her head. "You need help." She growled.

A snigger escaped Mackenzie's mouth. "Please. My therapist will happily say I'm perfectly fine as long as I pretend that with every kiss I'm falling in love with him. And have fun making either of my parents care." She retorted.

"Does your dad even know?" Jade asked.

She really hoped he didn't. Otherwise, Jade would loose all respect for the man. "He was the one who had me wheeled off to a clinic." Mackenzie replied.


End file.
